Dong-Zhuo Zhongying
Dong-Zhuo Zhongying (onyomi: Tō Taku) or simply as Dong Zhuo is a general from Han Dynasty and he is unlockable playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He formerly started as a minor warlord with formidable martial capabilities who gradually rose to power by subjugating forces west of the imperial capital. He is best known for effectively forcing himself to be the de facto leader of the land by dwindling the Han Dynasty's influence. He only appears as stage 2 end boss in Aruto arc who works with the Jabberwocky riots just like his army from the historical three kingdoms (his boss fight AI is not hard as later stages). Role in Game Summoning Dong Zhuo was summoned by Jabberwocky and eventually chosen as the great riot generals. Aruto Arc Dong Zhuo is only appears in Chapter 2 (Finding Kiraha) working as one of the generals serving under Jabberwocky, he sent several of his own massive army of riots relentlessly to slaughter all of the people who against the Jabberwocky army mercilessly. After the player found Kiraha and after a few minutes, Dong Zhuo himself appeared at the boss area. When the player approaches Dong Zhuo, Dong Zhuo is found inside the camp filled with thousands of riots around him to bait the player into a trap and proceeded to boss fight. At the end, Dong Zhuo was defeated and killed by the player, he apologizes his death and failure to kill the chosen one. Before he dies and dissipated into thin air as he'll send to the dead from the ancients again, Aruto tells him about the whereabouts of Jabberwocky who summoned him. Character Information Appearance Dong Zhuo uses his character model from Dynasty Warriors 5. Personality Much like from Dynasty Warriors series's, Dong Zhuo is a supremely egotistical and ruthless tyrant who has a penchant for labeling those who oppose him as "insects", "vermin", and "bugs" that should be squashed. He relies heavily on his most capable officers, such as Lu Bu, Jabberwocky and other Jabberwocky heroes, and will not personally enter a battle unless he is left with little choice. Bad tempered and rude, he loves to lavish himself in luxury with fine wine, treasure, and women. In Eikyū Alice Musou, he's also somewhat pampered and helpless, and unwilling to fight for himself. He often dies calling out for the aid of his riots or Lu Bu unlike from the novel. Despite this, there are times where he can be a cleaver force to be reckoned with if he's forced to use his wits in just a few situations. Quotes *"Choose me, and I'll will crush!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"Who dare to face against Dong Zhou?" *"Weakling!" *"This is going to be a massacre!" *"Take this!" *"I'll break you!" *"Just give up!" *"I'll blast you!" (As he performs *"RAAAHH!!" (As he performs *"You can't run!" (As he starts Storm Rush Stance) *"Now die!!" (As Storm Rush Stance finished or cancelled) *"Now's chance to run..! Take this!" (As he performs *"You can't escape from me!" (As he performs *" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Dong Zhuo does a five alternative strikes with both bazookas as tonfas, ends with jab from the left one (similar to Sun Ce's tonfa normal combo). , ( ), ( ), ( ): Dong Zhuo bombards with both bazookas at the same time. Enemies in the impact area are blown away. Tapping the button repeatedly for more bazooka shots up to four times. , : Dong Zhuo does a strong uppercut punch with his bazooka with a propulsion force, sending the target airborne as well as himself for his air combos. , , , ( ): Dong Zhuo does a stronger strait jab with the right bazooka. Also Dong Zhuo has a EX Attack 1; he trips his opponent, lands on their back as they fall, grabs their chin from behind and point blanks them with a bazooka shot. , , , , ( ): Dong Zhuo does a stronger left hook with one bazooka, then a right hook with the other. Also Dong Zhuo has a EX Attack 2; he roars and is surrounded in a fiery aura that guard breaks, granting a temporary buff that increasing his attack power and grants hyper armor (which will instantly wear off when he performs musou attacks or after 15 seconds). , , , , : Dong Zhuo jumps and pounds the floor with both bazookas, causing a large shockwave of explosion. , , , , , : Dong Zhuo punches the nearest enemy with a single bazooka. If he hits, he does a series of quick jabs with both bazookas is followed, and ends with a point blanking bazooka shots. Direction, : Dong Zhuo does a strong dashing tackle with a single bazooka at the said direction of 5 meters. Spiral knocks the enemies away from him when they hit. Bazooka Strike( during dash): Dong Zhuo charges with both bazooka, followed by roll forward. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Dong Zhuo shoots repeatedly downward with his bazooka shots as air normal combo. Tapping the button repeatedly for more bazooka shots up to five times and the last one shoots both at the same time. , : Dong Zhuo crushes the ground upon landing. , , : Dong Zhuo does a downward punch with his bazooka to send air juggled enemy to the ground along with him. , , , : After two shot air combo attacks, Dong Zhuo shoots a short range blast that knocks air juggled enemy away on hit. , , , , : After three shot air combo attacks, Dong Zhuo shoots a bazooka shots in a wide spread. , , , , , : After four shot air combo attacks, Dong Zhuo does a aerial version of C5, but only pounce part of his move. , , , , , , : After four shot air combo attacks, Dong Zhuo catches the air juggled enemy with his bazooka. If he connects, he slams to the ground and point blanks them with a bazooka shots several times, causing a several large shockwave of explosions on the ground. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Dong Zhuo launches a short multi-hitting jab, a minor ground slam, and a much larger smash. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Dong Zhuo takes a step back and counters with a bazooka shot against the attacker. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Splashing Shot: Dong Zhuo shoots a bazooka shots with 5-way spread wide over a longer distance of 10 meter in front of him (while boss version fires a 7-way). He can use his skill up to 2 times a row (This skill is learned from the start of Dong-Zhuo Zhongying’s Level). *MP cost: 100 per use (200 MP in total) *Cooldown: 20 seconds per use, (40 seconds in total) Clustering Shot: Dong Zhuo shoots a bazooka shot with mortar rounds that fired into the air. The bomb will explode in the air which will cause 20 small shells to rain onto the ground. Inflict multi hit splash damage (while boss version, the AoE of Clustering Shot is slight larger than the playable version's and only used on higher difficulties). He can use his skill up to 2 times a row (while boss version uses this skill sometime) (This skill requires Dong-Zhuo Zhongying is Level 10). *MP cost: 100 per use (200 MP in total) *Cooldown: 6 seconds per use, (12 seconds in total) Bazooka Storm Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Dong Zhuo stands a ready punching position. Press and hold the button to beats opponents several times with both bazookas each time it tapped. Pressing the button or let the storm rush stance is over, he point blanks them with a bazooka shots over 10 meter range to blast the enemy away upon impact the shot. (This skill requires Dong-Zhuo Zhongying is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 300 *Cooldown: 60 seconds Dong Assault: (chargeable) Dong Zhuo stands a ready punching position to ignite his bazooka on afterburner. Then does a charge attack with a changing his Bazooka's strike into propulsion force over 10 meter dash distance. Upon hit the enemies with the Dong Assault, they'll launch enemies away into the air. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Dong Zhuo cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version does the same as uncharged, except this time has a unblockable and upon hit the enemies with the Dong Assault, they'll spiral knock away from him into the air via Spiral Hard Knockdown. (This skill requires Dong-Zhuo Zhongying is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 (uncharged), 1000 (charged) *Cooldown: 60 seconds (uncharged), 120 seconds (charged) Demolishing Rush: Dong Zhuo swings his bazooka three times, uppercuts the opponents, then slams them into the ground. This skill has full super armor and will blow through any attack except for Musou Attacks (while boss version, this skill used as Super Attack and the first part of his attack is 7 times a row instead of 3, but he only uses once per battle) (This skill requires Dong-Zhuo Zhongying is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Mad Bomber) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Dong Zhuo fires a barrage of multiple bombs in front of him at all ranges, inflict multiple hit splash damage. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Dong-Zhuo Zhongying’s Level. , (Inferno Bomber) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Dong Zhuo fires a incendiary bomb down towards his opponents, inflict multiple hit splash damage. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Dong-Zhuo Zhongying is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unaligned sides Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses